There are many applications for connecting a length of elastic tubing or cord to a strap, hook, handle, or other implement. One example is with the commonly used “bungee cord.” Many of the prior art connection arrangements are unreliable and unpredictable because the connectors between the implement and the elastic tube can break without warning. The elastic cord stores energy which is suddenly released upon failure of the connection arrangement between the elastic tube and the strap or implement, resulting in a high-speed whipping hazard. When the connector fails, the results can be catastrophic grave injuries to a user or bystander, particularly to the eyes.
The prior art covers many types of connector arrangements between straps or implements and an end of an elastic tube. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,803 to Zemitis on Apr. 27, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,263 to Harker on Mar. 20, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,374 to Park on Sep. 14, 2010.
Some of the connector arrangements described include embodiments such a “knot,” “crimp,” “tie-on,” “synch tie,” “tuck in,” and “strap extension.” These referenced connection arrangements, however, fail to provide protective mechanisms against wear between the vulnerable contact connection areas of the elastic tube and sharp corners or points of neighboring elements, or creases or stress points in the elastic tube itself.
Therefore, there is a need for an arrangement of connecting one or both ends of an elastic cord to a strap, hook, handle or other implement that is more reliable than those found in the prior art. Such a connection arrangement would provide for repeated expansion and subsequent retraction of the elastic cord without failure. Further, such a needed improvement would be relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.